Blood Runs Red
by FadedSilence
Summary: After disposing of Minako, the killer decided to finish what he started, murdering Usagi. Meanwhile, Rei is far away, will she be able to reach Usagi in time? Or will this be the end for Sailor Moon? How does he know so much about the senshi? Chap 5 is up
1. Chapter 1: Out of the Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Author's Note: This is my newest fanfic and I must say it's a favorite of mine. Please read and review. Flames are welcomed; I take the good with the bad.  
  
Summary: When a bullet meant for Rei hits Usagi, she goes on a rampage trying to find the shooter, instead she finds that Usagi was only the first victim of the many to come.  
  
Blood Runs Red  
  
By: Faded Silence  
  
Rei slumped against the white brick wall, letting her body slowly slide down till finally coming to rest at the bottom. Tresses of black, almost like raven feathers, fell across her shoulders and chest as she laid her head upon her knees. She was alone again, though this came as no surprise to the high school student who attended a private school. She had never been the really out going type, preferring the company of her two crows Phobos and Demos to that of people. It wasn't that she didn't like people, she liked them fine, but they just were to shallow. Hell! The human race was supposed to be the most sophisticated and most intelligent on Earth, but they sure didn't act like it. People were always judging on what they saw on the outside, rather then in. If you didn't look or act right, they automatically assume you are some type of freak with problems, some one that isn't up to their "level". Yeah right, like she would want to be on the same level as those freaks. It was bad enough she had to share a planet with them.  
  
Her eyes closed, letting herself get lost in the darkness. Too bad she couldn't just block them all out like she could do everything else, just by shutting her eyes and thinking of other things. Unfortunately, that trick didn't work that way, it only worked for teachers and rather annoying people. These people weren't annoying they were just down right dumb that was all. How could they be so limited? Letting their popularity pick and chose their friends. If that's what you even call them, they were more like followers or suck- ups if you asked her. But then again no one did, so her opinion in this matter was not counted. Big deal like they would listen to what she said anyway. Most of them were to caught up in there own pathetic lives to even take notice of her. She could die tomorrow and no one would give a hoot as to where she might be. That's how little her presence mattered in that school.  
  
Rei allowed herself to look up from her hiding place, her chocolate eyes peering out from underneath charcoal colored bangs. There wasn't anyone there, just her. Good, she liked it that way, with no one to bother her. The wind blew, the gentle breeze tickling her flaming cheeks cooling them instantly. Yes, people were a great bothersome and yet here she was defending them from evil. Talk about the irony in that. All those girls at school who thought themselves so great would be dead and buried a long time ago if it hadn't been for her and the other girls. Her lips curled in to somewhat of a smile at the thought of them, their faces clear before her eyes. They were the only ones she trusted, they were more then just friends to her.they were sisters too.  
  
Goosebumps scattered about her tanned flesh as another gust of cold wind blew. She should really go home, to the temple and meditate before the fire. Heck, maybe wish a bit of good luck on all those poor souls at her school. Nah. She would let them suffer their own fate at the hands of one another; her school was like a slaughterhouse.literally. Still, the fire was tempting to her.it was warm and safe. Full of life and so very wild with passion and rage, the flames were. That's why she loved them. They reminded her of life itself. Where there was anger and hate, but also passion and love. The red and orange sparks were part of her very soul; they made her what she was.  
  
Alive.  
  
" Rei, what are you doing out so late?"  
  
It was Usagi, the blond ditz that attended Juuban High along with the rest of the group. Rei looked up from her staring contest with the cement and managed a small, but weak smile not even showing her teeth. Part of her was slightly annoyed that the other girl had shown up, she kind of liked just being by herself.even if it was just outside the park hunched by some wall. It was better then nothing. " I was just thinking, kind of watching the world go by." It occurred to her that she was never out late, she usually just went to school and then headed for the temple, unless there was a senshi meeting of some sort. Usagi on the other hand usually had detention everyday and stayed late because of it, but then again there was the arcade too.  
  
" Oh, it's just your never really out late you usually just go home."  
  
Couldn't a girl do something that was slightly out of the ordinary? She shook her head, the raven locks fluttering about her face. She guessed not. " Well, I didn't this time." There that should shut her up. " It's just so odd, is something wrong?" The blonde's eyebrows were knitted together on her head in worry, her crystal sapphires narrowed in concern. Rei frowned; suddenly wishing she hadn't been so cold to her friend. Usagi just wanted to know why she had been out so late and she had to go and act like a jerk. God, she just couldn't do anything right tonight could she? Her mud puddle gaze dropped back to the side walk, where they found a piece of chewed pink gum as there new entertainment. Silence fell upon them along with feelings of contempt and guilt. Most of them coming from the priestess seated on the ground.  
  
" Rei? Are you alright?" A soft, smooth hand brushed her own and she found herself recoiling from the act of friendship thrown her way. " Please Rei, tell me what's wrong." Usagi was now on the ground as well, her body balanced on her black buckle shoes. In one of her hands she still carried her solid night colored case, but the other was resting on the gray sleeve of Rei's school uniform jacket. Rei let out a breath and turned her head to look at her friend, her own brown eyes meeting Usagi's worried blue ones. " I just don't understand.that's all. Why some people we save don't deserve to be saved at all, you know?" It was hard for her to do, to open up and actually let someone in, but by asking Usagi this she hopped to possible settle her feelings along with the thoughts on the subject. That included all 900 of them.  
  
" Rei, no one deserves to die no matter how bad they are or how good. We aren't meant to judge Rei, only to protect them for the time they are on this Earth. that's all."  
  
Was this the same Usagi she was talking to? The golden hared goddess sounded almost serious about this, which was amazing actually. Usagi was never serious about anything usually, unless it revolved around possibly video games or guys. Even then she wasn't exactly without her humor, but who wasn't? Still, it made Rei look at her friend in a different light as maybe more of a hero then she thought. Reaching out, she took a cream colored hand and placed it on Usagi's in a small truce. " You're right."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang and the sound of footsteps as a darkened figure tore down the street at a run. Rei gasped her body suddenly frozen and unable to move. It was like the world was in slow motion and she was just a spectator of her own life. Her eyes saw Usagi slump forward, a small hole rimmed with red visible through her cloud colored blouse. A smile imprinted on her lips, even her eyes still where focused on Rei's own dark ones. But they were hollow and empty, almost haunting in a way that never seemed possible for Usagi. Her charcoal colored case fell to the cement with a loud clang, the golden clasp popping open and spilling paper along with pens on to the white concrete. Her body wavered for a few seconds before falling across into Rei's arms. Rei bit down on her bottom lip, it was all she could do not to scream.  
  
Her friend was dying in her arms and there was nothing she could do about it. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Wrath of Mars

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Author's Note: This is the second chapter to this fanfic and I hope you all enjoy. A special thanks to all that reviewed this story. Thank you! You have no idea how much you're reviews mean to me.  
  
Summary: Angry about her failure to protect Usagi, Rei finds herself out of control and with a little delay sets out to find the shooter.  
  
Blood Runs Red  
  
By: FadedSilence  
  
Chapter 2: The Wrath of Mars  
  
Rei watched from her perch on the edge of a plush, maroon chair made of wood as small raindrops pelted the clean windowpane of Usagi's hospital room. It wasn't the most interesting source of entertainment, but Rei didn't really care at this point weather it was or not. Her only concern was for the blond lying in the bed beside her.  
  
It was hard for Rei to even look at her best friend, yet the wires and plugs connected to her body didn't exactly make the situation any better. Her heart was already weighed down with the overpowering guilt and all this gizmo shit was just making the burden heavier. Not to mention the doctors had wasted no time in rubbing in the fact that she had gotten Usagi in here just on time and if she had gotten here sooner she might be awake at this time, not sleeping. Rei would have liked to see them get here faster when their friend had just collapsed in their arms, they probably would have fainted. At least she had gotten her here, wasn't that all that mattered? Obviously not to them.  
  
Rei lowered her head, letting soft raven locks fall about her face. Her ears perked forward listening to the soft breathing of her friend, her chocolate eyes looking for the rise and fall of her chest beneath the crisp white sheet. It was stupid to keep doing this, watching her like this as if at any moment death would come and finish what it started. Rei wasn't entirely sure it wouldn't. The person that had shot at Usagi had only missed their mark by an inch, the target being her heart. Instead the small black speck that was the bullet had only hit a little to the left, but it was still to close for Rei's liking. She would have preferred the bullet be back in it's gun and the gun be a million miles away locked up somewhere. It didn't matter now though, what mattered now was finding the person that had done this awful thing to friend.  
  
Slim fingers wrapped themselves around Usagi's hand and Rei gave it a tight squeeze as if by doing so her friend would get the message and open her big, bright blue eyes. As usual, the message didn't connect and Usagi's eyes stayed shut, her lips clasped in a tight, straight line. Would her friend ever get the chance to smile again? To laugh or cry? She tightened her grip on the pale hand, refusing to believe that her best friend was cursed to sleep forever. Usagi was strong and would wake up, she had to. With out her the senshi as well as the world was as good lost. She was the light in the darkness and this planets only hope.  
  
" Is there any change Rei?"  
  
The light, gentle voice shook the priestess from her thoughts and her muddy hues looked up lazily. It was Minako, the other blond in the group as well as the true leader of the senshi, Sailor Venus. However, right now she looked like anything but the cheery, goddess of Love. She was dripping from head to toe, golden locks hung limply about a face that looked tired and too old to belong to such a young girl. Red rimmed her sky blue eyes and her navy skirt along with her white blouse were wrinkled and ruffled. Even the cherry bow in her hair was drooping, as well as her socks that were scrunched down to her ankles and streaks of mud were visible on her black buckle shoes. Rei gave a wry smile; at least she wasn't the only one that looked like crap.  
  
" She's still asleep. Minako I don't think she is ever going to wake up, it's been two hours now and still she is sleeping. It's like she is almost.dead."  
  
Warm, sticky tears made their way down her face as the last words fell from her part lips. Why had she said that? It wasn't true, Usagi was still alive.her heart still beat and warm breath still escaped her lungs. That could all change though, what if the person came to finish what they started on the street. Some way, some how she couldn't let that happen. She had to protect her it was her duty after all and she had failed to do it before. Rei had let her get shot, but she would change that. She would find the shooter and bring that jerk to justice. Rei owed that much to Usagi.  
  
" Rei where are you going? It's the middle of the night and besides it's raining, don't you think you should wait for my mom to pick us up at least. Rei!"  
  
Rei ignored the other senshi and knocking the chair over she headed for the door of the room, being especially careful not to trip on any of the machines hooked up to Usagi. The girl looked like a damn freaking robot and it only made her more determined to bring that bastard in. Her friend should be playing arcade games and talking about boys, not lying here in some deathlike sleep. She would get payback for Usagi and herself. Already, Rei could feel the adrenaline pumping through her blood and into her body, giving her energy she never thought she could have at about 10 at night. Hey, there's a first to everything right?  
  
The wooden door to the room loomed in front of her and she didn't even hesitate to wrap her hands around it and yank it open with ease. The hustle and bustle of the hospital greeted her, along with the stench of disinfectant. Nurses dressed in neatly clean pressed white outfits hurried to and fro in front of her, their hair neatly done back in buns and hairnets. Some of them pushed old or injured passengers in metal wheel chairs with brown or black cloth backings. One nurse, she guessed was the head of them all was standing behind a blue counter that reached around evenly on both ends connecting to the wall on either side, creating sort of an oval shape. The girl, who looked to be in her early forties or late thirties had black hair that was held back in a small bun that was lopped on the top of her head, making it look like a leaning tower of shit or so it seemed to Rei. Her petite like frame was dressed in a pair of white pants and a shirt with a small dark sweater around her thin shoulders. Dark circles were visible under her navy orbs, along with hints of smeared eyeliner. Ruby lips were pursed in a small, tight line that seemed the only expression she knew how to make. It occurred to Rei that maybe she shouldn't do this, just keep her mouth shut and go about her business, but the bloody image of her friend falling into her arms quickly made her change her mind. She had to do this, for Usa-chan's sake.  
  
Slamming the door behind her, she heard the lock click into place along with Minako's protests that weren't exactly what she would call subtle. As it was Rei was surprised that the nurses hadn't been aroused to the noise, but then again this hospital did seem pretty busy. A thought slipped into her mind and she felt herself shiver, if they couldn't even hear Minako what was stopping the killer from sneaking in unnoticed? Nothing and without even a second thought on the matter, Rei moved forward and right into the lion's den or nurses which ever you prefer to call the hell hole that was this hospital. Taking in a deep breath, Rei opened her mouth and amazingly found her voice in all its weak glory.  
  
" Um, excuse me, but may I ask something of you. Do you think you could have extra nurses posted outside my friend's door, she's Tsukino Usagi staying in room 115. If you could I would be rather thankful."  
  
The poop headed nurse looked up, a slightly annoyed look creeping across her features. Rei had the sneaking suspicion that she wasn't the only one that had asked this question before, but she also felt that she was obligated for her friend to be protected. " I'm sorry, but I can't do that. There's not special treatment at this hospital, she's just like everyone else." No she's not, Rei wanted to scream at her, not everyone else has a murder after them you dumb bitch. Instead, she took in a shaky breath and tried to keep her voice steady despite the rage that was flaming inside her threatening to rear it's ugly head.  
  
" You don't understand, my friend, Usagi was almost killed tonight and I think the killer might come to try again. So, is it possible?" The word impossible blared in her head, like a pink neon sign for some gambling bar and Rei scowled. So much for inner confidence, even her mind was against her now! Could a girl get any respect at all? At this point she could definitely rule it out as a possibility. Figures.  
  
" I don't care if it was O.J. Simpson himself trying to get to her, the nurses don't have time to baby-sit patients like that. That's why we have security for protection, the nurses just take care of people. She's is just like everyone else, now if you would please excuse me I have to get back to filing these names. Goodnight, Miss."  
  
The nurse stood up from the blue plush chair and started for the cabinets, well she would have if Rei hadn't reached out and with a bruising grip grabbed her skinny arm. The nurse pulled away, her creaking voice yelling something about security and that she better let go. Slim chance of that, witch she thought her angry making her face hot. Rei's body was trembling now beneath her black skirt and gray blouse, even her feel were shaking inside her high top dark shoes! It was like a bomb was ready to go off and it was a fury priestess by the name of Rei who held the detonator.  
  
" You might want to rethink what you just said bitch, unless you want to end up deep fried." And she meant it with every ounce of her being. Rei wasn't about to lose her friend just because this asshole was having a bad day and decided to take it out on her. No. This girl would do what she wanted and she would do it now, or face the flaming goddess of Mars herself. One of her hands was already gripping her henshi pen in her sweaty fingertips, all she had to do was shout and the flames would come at her will. Together they would make sure this bitch did as she was told or they would burn her sorry behind on a stake. No butts about it.  
  
" Let go now or I'm calling security!" The nurse's manicured finger was already pushing the dark blue button and in second the reinforcements would be here, guns and all. It didn't matter to Rei how many their were, she would knock them down one by one, like a row of black and white dominos. After all, what was a bunch of humans to the immortal flames of orange and red? Nothing.  
  
" Rei, what are you doing!" Minako had managed to escape the locked room and had pulled Rei away from the nurse and was dragging her back into the contents of Usagi's room. Her fingers still were held in a tight grasp where the woman's white sleeve use to be, now there was only a thin trickle of blood falling from her palm. Tears blurred her vision and just like before at the shooting, Rei bit down on her lower lip trying to contain her sobs inside. She fell against the cold, plaster wall and tried to stop herself from trembling. She had almost attacked that woman out there; she had almost killed someone. Bile rose in the back of her throat when she realized just how easy it would have been.  
  
" What do you think you were doing out there, Rei? Trying to get yourself arrested or killed? Rei, you have to pull your sorry self together, Usagi needs us now. All of us. I know you think that this is you're fault that if you could have been here faster or jumped in front her it would have made all the difference. But that didn't happen and now you must stop this. Be strong, Rei it wasn't you're fault."  
  
But it was. Didn't Minako see that the bullet had been meant for her? Usagi had just gotten herself in the middle. If Usagi hadn't been there it would have struck her. It was because of her that her friend was unconscious now. Weakly, she let herself fall to the gray speckled tile floor, the realization suddenly making her knees buckle. " Minako, the bullet was meant for me, don't you see? If he wanted to kill Usagi, why did he hit her in such a non-threatening place? The place where the bullet hit was the same place my heart was located. He wanted me."  
  
" Oh my god, Rei I never thought before but you might be right. I mean he might have been trying to aim around her, but when he got a clear shot she moved in his way suddenly and there was no avoiding it. You were the victim, not Usa." Minako brushed a strand of blond hair from her blue eyes with an orange finger nailed hand. She seemed noble in Rei's eyes and she couldn't help but smile, her pearly teeth breaking through just above her lips. Her blond friend was becoming more like a leader everyday and less like the teenager she really was. The thought made Rei sad and the smile faded.  
  
" You're going to find him aren't you?" The question shocked the raven hared girl that had assumed that she would sneak out sometime when she had the chance, but it looked like Minako had figured it out before. Damn. Lips set in a straight line, Rei wiped the blood that had started to form a puddle on the ground just at her feet, against her dark skirt and stood. " I have to, you watch Usagi-chan and call me on the communicator if anything changes. Good-bye, Minako." With not so much as a smile, she walked toward the door and pulled it open. Stepping through, she gave her brown eyes one last privileged look at the two, before slamming it behind her. Her mind still filled with the image of blue eyes and blond hair, she wouldn't fail them. That was a promise.  
  
From in the room, a whimpering Minako brushed a hand across the bloody smudge on the tile and a tear slid from her sky blue hues. She couldn't help but think that she was losing both of them and she couldn't see a way to stop it from happening. And this only proved once more that destiny could be cruel. Damn destiny.  
  
Outside the smooth chestnut door, a man stood in a white hospital shirt and pants. His eyes were on the raven hared girl striding down the hall. The image must have been a success in some way because he let out a low chuckle, almost cold in a way. The game had begun and it was already: Hunter 1 Hunted 0. It was hunting season and the senshi were in season.  
  
Happy Hunting. 


	3. Chapter 3: Falling Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Author's Note: Yes! Chapter 3 is here and I think you will like this one a lot or I hope you do anyway. As always please read and review. Thanks. ^_^  
  
Blood Runs Red  
  
Chapter 3: Falling Forever  
  
By: Faded Silence  
  
Minako let out a heavy sigh as her black high top shoes reached yet another dead end. She didn't know exactly how many times she had circled this room, probably about a hundred. It wasn't like the room was that big either, about 6 feet each way and in the shape of a big white square. Most of the space was occupied by the heavy machines and IV that clung to Usagi like bees to honey, the only furniture was the two maroon chairs and bed. A rectangular window with shredded heavy black curtains was about the only entertainment, except for the broken t.v. that hung from the ceiling it's screen smeared with dust and dirt. The floor was a speckled gray with the exception of Rei's blood that pooled in the corner next to the chestnut doorframe. Ew.  
  
She knew that she should clean it up or at least cover the small pool that looked almost identical to spilled wine, but right now she was finding it hard to move at all. Her body was still trying to get over the shock of Rei leaving. The raven hared priestess seemed so cold, almost like she herself was not human at all. It scared Minako, who had always thought Rei as one of the people that could be so warm and friendly. She had changed though and if it had been up to the love goddess, it was not for the better. After all she had almost killed the nurse out there and would have to if herself hadn't stepped in and pulled the fire senshi from the room. She didn't even want to think what might have occurred if she hadn't been there to stop it. The result would not have been pleasant that much she did know.  
  
How did they manage to get themselves into this stuff?  
  
The question seemed to always be somewhere revolving around her brain, ready to strike out and make her doubt when it deemed necessary. Well, if there was any a time to doubt this would have been it, with their leader buried up to her neck in breathing machines and what not and Rei going on a rampage. Yep this was a good time to question fate in all its wonderful glory. Yeah right. To her fate was anything but a glorifying, it was more like hell and now it had chosen to test her. Minako just hoped she passed, senshi were supposed to be loyal and right now what she was thinking was anything but noble.  
  
Minako wanted to run.  
  
The dripping girl had never wanted to run before, but with everything the way it was she wanted to put the petal to the metal and go. No looking back and no stopping, just pure agility. To bad she could never buck up the courage to do something like that, maybe then she wouldn't have to worry about what Rei was doing now or if her friend would ever wake up. Clouded sky hues looked over at the sunshine hared teenager asleep in the bed and instantly felt an aching in her heart. Poor Usagi. If only there was someway to get to her and wake her from that awful dark place she seemed to be trapped in. To bring her to life.  
  
The sound of the door opening broke Minako from her thoughts and she looked up, her blue eyes startled with surprise. The sight of a tall, black hared man wearing a doctor's white jacket and tanned cargo pants greeted her wry hues. One of his hands was still on the door slowly closing it, while the other was in his pocket and Minako could see that his fingers were playing with something. What ever it was Minako would be prepared for and moving against the cold window, she reached in her own skirt pocket and grasped her own weapon. The henshi pen felt warm in her fingers and slightly damp from the rain, it's orange surface throbbing with power that seemed to travel up her bare arm and straight to her heart. If this creep was going to try something he wouldn't have a chance of succeeding. The anticipation suddenly making her feverish and jumpy.  
  
" You must be Miss. Anio ?" His voice was low, the tone almost mocking as if just her name in general was a joke. Who said rats had to have long ears and a tail? There was one standing in front of her and he had none of that stuff. Well, jerks do come in all shapes and sizes, even if they are rather attractive ones. Why had she just thought that? Part of her didn't want to know the answer. " Yes, I' am Minako Anio and who might you be? How do you know Usagi?"  
  
" You could say we go back and as for my name there is no need for you to know since we won't ever be speaking again. It's really to bad too; I would have liked to have a chat with the lovely goddess of Venus herself. I guess it will have to wait till heaven, if that's where you go even?" If his voice had gotten any colder she would have expected drifts of snow to come plunging from his mouth. Not that it wasn't icy already, but his last statement had made her shiver from her toes up. This guy was a creep. Suddenly a disturbing thought struck her, what if he was the shooter? Glancing at her friend, she knew it was true. But, why here in this hospital where he would surely be caught? Unless he was something that couldn't be caught. Like a non-human sort of something. Her arms went up around her chest and she fought to keep her expression emotionless, but if he had shot Usagi in cold blood she doubted looking tough would make him hesitate to stick a bullet in her. Senshi or not.  
  
" Don't tell me the great Sailor V is scared of me? Come on, transform you bitch so me what you've got. Or do you not have courage enough to strike a human?" Beads of sweat formed underneath her bushy blond bangs and made its way down her forehead. How did he know she was Sailor V or the goddess of love for that matter? He was shaking now, his words piercing her in a spot she never thought possible. Her heart. Could she win? " I'm not scared, just tell me how you know what I' am?"  
  
" You don't remember me do you? Well that's too bad, maybe this will help you." The whole time they had been chatting, he had been stepping closer to her, his boots leaving mud stains on the tile with every step. Now he was beside her almost behind and with one bruising punch to the face she was falling backward toward the window, the glass cracking on impact with her body weight. She struggled to sit up, but it was to late, his fingers were already on her white blouse pushing her toward the window. Minako struck out with her hand, but only managed to leave a red mark across his cheek. Her back hit the window, shattering it and sending bits of glass flying about the air, like clear snow.  
  
" Die, Bitch."  
  
Ice cold blue hues bore into her own pale blue ones and she cried out. Was it possible? How had he come back? No, this must be a dream there was no way he could have returned. The rain pelted her face and tangled gold tresses. There was no way out, was this the end? His hand gave her one last shove and then she felt herself floating or rather falling.  
  
And there was no one to catch her.  
  
The priestess raced through the storm, her gray jacket and black skirt clinging to her body. Water dripped from her well-shaped legs as she pumped them forward, her black pumps splashing through puddles. Raven locks fluttered about her face with each step she took as sweat drenched her forehead and face. If she had looked like shit before, she definitely did now. Oh well, there was nothing she could do about it now and stopping wasn't an option when you were trying to find a murderer. Or in this case a would be murderer. Her friends were counting on her and she wouldn't let them down.  
  
Again.  
  
With every breath her lungs screamed in protest and her muscles throbbed in her legs. The pain in her side was steadily growing as well; the aching only temporarily stopped by a delicate hand placed there. She knew it wouldn't last for long, but she couldn't slow down. Not with Usagi's life on the line or her own and personally a cramp was worth dealing with if it meant she would live. Heck she would deal with the devil himself if it mean that her friend lived.  
  
A communicator was clipped to her small wrist and the small screen was dotted with water. Moving it up so that it was positioned under her lips she began to talk, her voice shaking with each footfall.  
  
" Makoto, Minako! Anyone there! Hello?"  
  
The tiny yellow lined watch buzzed with the sound of interference and she wished that she had tried back at the hospital instead of running in the rain. The screen was fuzzy and blotted out with white snow that usually appeared on a television when there was a connection problem. Ugh. What was she going to do if she couldn't contact her friends? Could she possibly do this without them? It was starting to look like she had no choice. Damn.  
  
Pulling the small pink device from her arm, she slipped into the safety of her pocket to accompany the ruby transformation stick. No use keeping it on, when it wasn't working, it would only damage it further and she didn't need it to break right now. That would just be another screwed up thing that had happened today, that was what 200 something. Waking up this morning was the first. Sighing, she put up a dripping gray sleeve and tried to block the rain from hitting her already water-stained face. She might as well have been trying to hold off a whole herd of elephants. Putting her arm down, she continued to run through the rain.  
  
Her destination unknown. 


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Author's Note: This is Chapter 4, it took me long enough to write it, huh? Well, please read and review. ^^  
  
Blood Runs Red  
  
Chapter 4: Thunder and Lightening  
  
By: FadedSilence  
  
Makoto pushed aside sweaty brown bangs and struck another punch at the bag suspended from the ceiling. Her fist collided with the hard, ruff cloth of the stiff blue bag and sent it spiraling backwards. Stupid Youma she thought, Stupid Me. Red splotches dotted her bony knuckles as she lashed out again, this time succeeding in knocking the stuffed bag to the ground. It hit the plush, pearly carpet with a dull thud and rolled over on to its side, like a wounded navy colored dog. Makoto collapsed next to her prey and fell across its solid side, her breathing heavy.  
  
Stupid Thing  
  
One of her raw hands went up and gave the stupid bag another punch, before falling on to her back facing the ceiling. Sweat drenched her whole body, making her brown knee-length skirt and long-sleeved white blouse stick to her tall frame. Inside her black pumps, Makoto's feet ached with the stress of balancing her 5'6 body while kicking. With out even looking in the mirror she was pretty sure she looked like one big blob of sweaty flesh and knotted hair the color of chocolate. The 15 year-old girl gave a small chuckle at this, her green eyes sparkling. She, Makoto Kino, was anything but sweet. Though she wished she was, but Makoto was more of the tough girl.  
  
Tough and Tall.  
  
Part of her had never really gotten over her height and how it effected how people viewed her. She knew they often saw her as an evil ass-kicking bitch with a knack for getting herself kicked out of schools. Which was true in some cases, she was an ass-kicking bitch, but she certainly never really tried to get knocked out of schools. Makoto prided herself on being a good student and kind person, one that hated to fight even though it was technically her job. But there were exceptions to this rule as there was to any other and she did find herself fighting. Not fighting Youmas, but humans. It wasn't something she was particularly proud of and because of that never told the other girls about it. She felt they would respect her less and start seeing her as most of the world's population did. As a dangerous thing that needed to be caged. Makoto didn't want that, she loved her friends, and they were the family she never had.  
  
Her muscular, lean arms folded under head and she let her eyes drift closed. It was nice to just sleep and block out everything. School, fighting, and homework it was all pushed aside for the black obliviation of slumber. Except it never came, instead there was a loud rapping against her door and the sound of someone shouting. Makoto tried to ignore it, rolling over onto her side facing away from the annoying noise. If anything, it got worse the more she tried to block it out and eventually Makoto sat up, stifling a yawn. Who ever was making that annoying racket? The brunette's head pounded as she stood up on shaky legs and slowly made her way to the door. God, that person better have a damn good reason for disturbing her nap.  
  
" Makoto! Jupiter! Please open up, it's me Rei!"  
  
Rei?  
  
Makoto gripped her head with one hand and felt a warm substance graze her cheek. She watched as her emerald orbs widened as they caught sight of blood trailing down her arm in the mirror. Oh god, her whole knuckle was skinned and the red liquid was sprouting from it like a fountain. Makoto had to bit her bottom lip in order not to let out a scream. Or puke. As if in response, her stomach gave a low gurgling sound and bile rose in the back of her throat. If it hadn't been for Rei's pleading shouts she probably would have fainted. Instead, she reached out with a blooded hand and pulled the brass doorknob on the oak wood door. It opened with a low creak and in less then a second Rei was plunging through the opening, drenched and cold.  
  
" Makoto, it's so horrible. You have to come with me now, we have to catch him." Water dripped from her raven strands as she spoke her voice horse and weak. More droplets fell from her black skirt and gray jacket as she shifted her black pumps that were flooded. Perspiration fell down her forehead in small rivers and wind-streaked tears stained her flushed cheeks. Makoto looked up and her cat eyes caught Rei's bleary brown ones. How long had she been up? Had she slept at all? Rei looked like she had been to hell and Makoto had the feeling that it wasn't far from the truth. Poor girl.  
  
" Makoto, are you alive.hello? Did you hear me? Usagi is in the hospital and-" Makoto didn't even allow her to finish before her own raspy voice cut in, the sound of her friends name making her whole body shake. " Usagi is in the hospital? When? How? Tell me Rei!" She realized that she had grasped Rei's damp blazer with a bloody hand and was shaking her back and forth, her voice shouting. " Come on, damn it! Tell me!" The charcoal-hared girl's teeth chattered in her head as she fought to talk against the violent shaking.  
  
Rei managed to get out the words. " She was shot." Before Makoto dropped her to the now muddy carpet and stood, leaning against the wall. Her body was trembling from the shock of losing so much blood and more so from fear for Usagi. Even her head had stopped aching and was now clear, the news making the pain seem distant and faded. Nothing mattered, but her blonde friend. " She was shot" The words echoed in her head, her heart stinging with each syllable. Usagi. Tears welled up in her emerald hues and her knees buckled sending her to the carpet. Sailor Moon.  
  
It was like a storm, the pain coming out in the form of small droplets and wails that would haunt her dreams forever. They were so full of sadness and Makoto wouldn't have had it any other way as she felt Rei's damp arms wrap around her. She leaned into the wet cloth and her nose picked up the scent of rain and detergent. It was somehow calming to the thunder goddess, who's grieving was shown in the lightening that crackled outside and the thunder that boomed. The world was in a storm and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.  
  
Suddenly it seemed very dark.  
  
Minako screamed and tried in vain to spread her bare legs and arms. She hoped to slow the fall with this tactic, but it seemed that nothing was going to accomplish that goal. Her whole body was stinging from being whipped with the wind and her face was stained with tears. Oh god, she was going to die. She felt it in her heart and soul, this was it, her last hurrah. In a minute, her body would hit the cement and she would be alive long enough to feel every bone in her body shatter. The thought terrified her and panic made her scream again. Dying was not what she wanted, she wanted to live. To breathe  
  
" Venus Crystal Power, make-up!"  
  
She gripped her stick in front of her and hoped to god that it worked. Maybe if she transformed she could stop the fall and save herself. Please let this work she thought, feeling the warm glow that came with transforming. Her school uniform disappeared and was replaced by a white suit and orange skirt that came to her thighs. Bows of the same color formed on her chest and in back on her skirt the tails longer then in front. Matching color choker appeared along with small earrings and ankle boots. A gold whip appeared around her waist and the outfit was completed with the white gloves that crept to her elbows. Sailor V had arrived.  
  
" Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!"  
  
Minako pointed the bright yellowish beam at the ground and concrete flew everywhere. Some people that had been talking stopped and started to stare at the bright orange dot that was slowly descending to Earth. However a piece of black top literally knocked one of them out and that sent them running for their lives. Minako landed softly upon the ruined area, her splendid powers at work. It was wonderful to be a senshi sometimes, basically just for the lifesaving advantages it gave you. Well, it had certainly come through for her now.  
  
Minako Anio had cheated death. Again. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Means To A End

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
A/N: This is the fifth chapter installed in this fic and I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers of all my fics! It is because of you that I have finally gotten around to writing more and adding to this fic. As always, please read and review, flames are accepted. If I don't get enough reviews for this story I might take it off or just cease adding to it altogether, it all depends. So enjoy this fic!  
  
Chapter 5: A means to an End  
  
By: FadedSilence  
  
The man chuckled, his tall frame bent over the broken window. Wind blew through the opening, rustling his black hair about his face, a expression of bliss visible on his features. This was all so perfect, so grand and yes, magnificent.  
  
So far eveything in his master plan had come to be. Starting with disabling their leader and just now shoving there second in command out a window. Oh how wonderful it all was! To push that stupid blond hoe to her death had been rather thrilling, seeing her little body plument toward the hard concrete below. Even better! She deserved it as they all did, dumb bitches always thinking they could save the world. Well, he would show them otherwise. Let them know that not even they, the great senshi, could stop him! Hell, not even there Princess could! He was too powerful and smart, much smarter then that ditz that lay only meters from where he stood. And they called her hero! Some hero, he had pumped her full of lead in less then a second and she hadn't even blinked a eye. Not to mention he had been trailing that dumb bitch for more then a month. Getting use to the routes she took or the people she knew. Getting used to her.  
  
Tsukino Usagi  
  
He glanced back at the girl huddled under the white layer of blankets, her beautiful blond hair spilling over the pillow in the form of two separate tails. Ordango. She hadn't even stirred or batted one of those elegant black lashes when he had shoved her friend out the window. It was almost like she was dead, but he knew otherwise. No matter how much it pissed him off to know. She was still alive, the bullet had missed it's intended target. Her heart. A curse escaped his lips at the thought, how could he have missed? He had been targeting her for monthes now! And to top it all off, the dumb girl wasn't even moving, she was sitting beside one of her other bitch friends. A black hared one by the name of Hino Rei, the Priestess with a so called fury temper. She looked more like a little girl that just lost her puppy to him, but appearances could be decieving as they often were. Especially when it came to a little group of girls that just happen to be the Earth's protectors. Yes, looks were decieveing, but they would also cost those pitful children there lives.  
  
The raven hared man turned away from the window, his boots thumping against the speckled tile floor as he made his way to the sleeping teen. Time to wake up, my Sleeping Beauty he thought, a small smile crossing his lips. It was a misplaced emotion among the cold that made up his features of ice cold blue eyes and a pale complextion. He was like something out of a horror film, with his knife clutched in his hands and white rubber gloves grasping his fingers. Yes, he was death and he was about to clam his very first victim.  
  
Senshi 0 / Him 2  
  
God he loved to win.  
  
Rei woke to the sounds of breaking glass and curses drowned out by the on going storm. Didn't it ever stop raining? The only answer was another clap of thunder followed shortly by lightening that lit up the contents of the room. Guess not.  
  
Her emerald hues blinked as the slowly adjusted to the darkness that resided around her. The block shapes of her chestnut dresser and desk emerged as well as the commotion of that afternoon. Images of a drentched Rei showing up on her front stoop appeared along with the painful news of Usagi getting shot. It was like a tape that kept being rewound over and over again in her mind, sometimes in slow motion and sometimes faster. No matter how hard she tried, Rei couldn't rid herself of the scene. It was one that would be with her for the rest of her life. Oh goody. As if she didn't have enough god awful pictures floating around her brain, no to mention the nightmares that haunted her day and night. Yes, Rei Hino had seen her share of violence and angst. And she never got used to it. Who did? Death was not something one got over easily, especially when it was that someone's responsibility to prevent such a thing. As it was with her and the rest of them. They were meant to protect against the darkness and destruction that threatened humanity frequently. Hell it was there god damn jobs! But unlike most jobs, there could be no failures or sick days. Because the penalty was worse then getting fired, it was death. Not there death, but others. The very people they were meant to save would pay for there mistakes with there lives. Talk about pressure and there had been some casualties to this rule. They had lost human lives, it was a fact and one that hurt more then anything. The fact that they had failed.  
  
Drops of water tumbled down her cheeks, snaking along like small rivers. It took a moment for Rei to realize that they weren't sweat or rain, but tears. Her tears. She never cried, it was just something that was impossible for her. Tears meant pain and sadness, disappointment, it was something she had learned not to show. Ever since the days when her father never came to her birthdays or when she found out he didn't pick the presents, but rather his assistant did. As Rei grew up, she lost faith in men as well as in boys, her father's own selfishness had taught her that members of the opposite sex were unreliable. That they caused pain and in her mother's case, her death. Rei had watched as her mother became sicker and sicker, finally surrendering to the sickness that plagued her body. She had seen the pain in her mothers eyes, eyes so much like her own. It was then that Rei knew she never wanted to love, to her it was worse then being alone. At least when you were alone, no one and nothing could hurt you.  
  
Then why was she crying now?  
  
Because as much as Rei liked to deny it, she was in pain. Agonizing pain that came from the inside, not the out. She chewed her bottom lip apperhensivly and pulled her knees to her chest weakly, her body suddenly shaking and cold. Outside the rain fell heavily, the sound bringing little comfort to the raven hared woman who's thoughts were only on the shooter who was still out there somewhere. Oh how she wanted to bring the jerk to justice, light his body on fire and watch as it slowly became ashes for the wind to blow away. To let him feel the pain that Usagi had felt when the small black bullet had pierced her skin. It wouldn't happen though, justice was not hers to give no matter how much she wanted it to be. It was up to the police and judges to sentence him and make him pay. Not her.  
  
"Rei, are you awake yet? Rei?" Makoto's deep voice broke Rei from her thoughts and she slowly looked up, her pale blue eyes glassy.  
  
"I'm awake Makoto..."  
  
"Thank god." Warm arms wrapped around her body and hugged her close. For a second, Rei considered pulling away, but stopped herself. Makoto was just trying to help her, to comfort her. Hell they were all suffering now, why did she think she was the only one that cared about Usagi? All of them did, they were her guardians but more importantly they were her friends and family too. They weren't whole without her and either was the world. Rei sighed and gently patted Makoto's arm with her hand, she had to stop thinking that she could do this alone, because she couldn't. They were a team and had to be if they had any hope at all of catching this guy.  
  
"Makoto something's wrong...I can sense it. Makoto I think Usagi might be in trouble. We have to go now!"  
  
Rei hastily pulled away from Makoto's embrace and scurried from the bed. The covers fell to the floor with a thump as she raced over to the chair and sat down with her black pumps grasped in her fingers. She had no idea how she had known but something inside her didn't feel right. Like part of her heart had been deleted. Rei quickly shoved her stocking foot into one of her shoes, buckling the small golden clasp. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her Makoto lacing up her own brown leather shoes, her brown hair bouncing about on her head. She hoped to god they made it in time, if they didn't god only knew what could possible happen to Usagi. Rei had already failed Usagi once, she wasn't about to do it again. This time she would save her best friend from the clutches of the evil.  
  
This time, she would be the hero.  
  
Clasping the last golden buckle, Rei stood up and threw her gray blazer about her white blouse, the cloth still damp from her earlier journey. Makoto was dressed in her own school uniform, the white blouse and brown skirt hidden behind the thick layers of a light green rain coat, her fingers wrapped around the stem of a matching umbrella. This time, the rain wouldn't pose a problem for either of them. Rei reached out and grabbed her friends hand in her own, giving it a squeeze as they headed for the door. Together they would save Usagi or die trying.  
  
After all that was the fate of soldier.  
  
Good-bye Miss. Tsukino Usagi, pleasant dreams.  
  
He chuckled coldly, gently running the steel blade of his knife along the young blonde's peach skin. She didn't move, didn't flinch, just lay there, her facial expression blank and empty. Well, it wasn't like he actually expected her to wake up and scream, flapping her arms around like some turkey. She was knocked out cold and from the way she was breathing it didn't look like she would be waking up anytime soon. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at this concept. He had wanted to hear her scream at least once before he slaughter the teen. See the terror in those pretty sapphire hues, the horrid expression about her face when he slowly sliced her open and pulled out her heart with his bare hands. Oh well. He would have to do with just yanking out her life support and watching her die slowly.  
  
Very slowly.  
  
Grinning like a clown, he reached over and yanked the cord for her IV from her hand. The quick action caused a small pool of blood to form around the hole in her hand and he felt a sudden rush at the sight of some pain, while small, befalling the hero. Lifting his fist, he slammed it down hard upon the machine, the gray box shuddered once and went out, the top totally smashed and crooked. He laughed again, only louder and more insane then before, his voice echoing off the white walls of the hospital room. It was over, it was finally over, the bitch he had strove to kill for so long was going to parish right in front of him.  
  
"Stop right there! Don't you dare do anything to Usagi!" He paused, a shocked expression befalling his features. He knew who that voice belonged to.  
  
"Hino Rei, how pleasant of you to stop by. Or should I say, Sailor Mars?" He said mockingly, a smirk crossing his lips.  
  
He grinned at the silence. 


End file.
